narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Higuchi Clan
The Higuchi clan (樋口一族, Higuchi Ichizoku) is the infamous cadet branch of the Uchiha clan. It existed during the Warring States Period and had many conflicts. Now only three members survive to the present days. Overview Background Warring States Period During the war-torn era, some people decided to split from the Uchiha clan. Their motives were such as thirst for power and freedom in making laws and rules. It was a woman named Hirano, who had already her Sharingan and gave the initial idea. It is unknown why many people came to oppose her plans. Some versions suggest that she was not responsible for her actions. Hirano's coercive departure caused a fuss, and a violent man, named Nijiro, came to replace her. Nijiro had one thought, and it was to make Higuchi clan separate. He even manipulated the former Uchiha clan warlord Masaru to join forces with him. The number of people possessing the Sharingan started decreasing with time. Higuchi became more like a small union of confused people with mixed up origins. Most of them had no interest in developing their skills, and the whole structure was chaotic. Masaru's daughter, Mitsuha, left an impact on the Higuchi clan with her actions. She fought against Nijiro's aggressive politics. At the age of fifteen, she defected and fled to the Land of Whirlpools, where she changed her identity. There is nothing about the following next years of her life. Some sources reveal that she died at the age of twenty-six, before the First Shinobi World War. Attempted Assault on The Fire Daimyō There was an accident in the Land of Fire where the suspected ones were some people, who were from the Higuchi clan. Without much details, versions continue to circulate to the present days. Founding of Konohagakure The Higuchi clan took a minor part in the founding of Konohagakure. Issues appeared after the Uchiha clan did not agree on living with the Higuchi clan. Only a few members got the chance to live and ended up also defecting not only from the clan but also from the village. Present Days During the first three shinobi wars, many people from the Higuchi clan began to die or defect. When the Uchiha Clan Downfall happened, the accident prevented Higuchi restoring itself. Currently, only three people bear the surname Higuchi. This implies that the Higuchi clan somehow managed to recreate its lineage. Sana, Osamu, and Gozen are part of Naruto Uzumaki's generation, so they live in Konohagakure. Abilities The Higuchi clan members performed advanced fire-based techniques and attracted former field medics. In that way, their medical knowledge compensated for the missing military organization. People who descended from the Uchiha clan were prominent in their own skills. Both of Masaru's three children possessed the Sharingan. His two sons manifested the Sharingan's advanced form. Unfortunately, his daughter wielded Sharingan only in her left eye for unknown reasons. She was weaker than her brothers and didn't do well. The Higuchi clan's current three members do not share a full blood relation to the Uchiha clan. Even so, they can awake the Sharingan through a genetic throwback. Medical Techniques As for how the statements say from the above, the Higuchi clan was famous for their medical knowledge. Its current members are medical nins, showing that they know about their ancestors. Espionage and Sabotage The Higuchi clan made deals with small criminal organizations, usually affiliated with weaponry. They managed groups for infiltration, reconnaissance, and assassinations. They were very like the historical portrait of a shinobi. Appearance The initial composition of the Higuchi clan was from Uchiha clan members. They shared the same traits such as the spiky black hair, the clothing style, and the cold countenance. So far, there is no specific appearance, and all the three members do not resemble their ancestors. Structure and Traditions The Higuchi clan shared a similar value system with the Uchiha clan. Women stayed away from the battlefield, and the men were at the top of the hierarchy. Girls with potential occupied positions as field medics and ambassadors. They didn't have to carry assassination missions out. Few women led the clan because of the political knowledge they possessed. Besides being unable to fight on the frontal line, they still were much wiser than the majority of the men. Nijiro fought a lot against the idea of women taking over the internal affairs. Names All the Higuchi clan members changed their names with surnames. There is no explanation why did they often replace their birth names with different ones. The people from the current generation are using their real names. Trivia * The Higuchi clan did not participate in all the shinobi wars. * There are some rumors stating that the Higuchi clan consisted also of Uzumaki clan members. * The Higuchi clan once sent their person to act as a regent for an unknown country's daimyō. * Mitsuha was supposed to join the Senju clan, but she didn't for unknown reasons. * Hirano's birth-name is Hirano, she is the only member in the Higuchi clan who bore a surname as a real name, without changing it further. * Sana and Osamu are twins, and Gozen is their older brother. They both lived in various countries until they found out about Konohagakure. * The Higuchi clan consisted more of ordinary people, rather than regular shinobi. * The Higuchi clan was almost banished from living in the Land of Fire due to that controversial incident. Reference Logo created on Free Logo Maker, logomakr.com. This page belongs to @eiraoix on Fanfiction.net and here to @Eirasamix. All the adition info was found on Narutopedia. Category:DRAFT